Quand l'auteur rencontre la création
by Elowlie
Summary: Dans l'univers du manga, tout est possible, demandez-le à Naruto et Gaara... UA.


**Quand l'auteur rencontre la création…**

Les cheveux rouges, un tatouage assorti sur le front, les yeux couleur vert d'eau… Installé à un tabouret du bar dans lequel il aimait venir, Gaara observait, depuis presque deux heures maintenant, un jeune homme blond dont les yeux, malgré la pénombre de la table où il s'était installé, étaient d'un bleu incroyable qui, assortie avec le hale de sa peau, le rendait très désirable aux yeux du roux.

Il fallait qu'il en sache plus à son propos, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il le suivit quand celui-ci se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers la sortie, ce faisant, il empoigna un petit paquet de cigarette qu'il venait de tirer de sa poche, l'occasion était trop belle, Gaara fouilla dans l'une des siennes et d'un pas vif alla retrouver le blond qui venait d'atteindre le trottoir.

D'un mouvement souple et rapide il alluma un petit briquet et le tendit sous la cigarette du jeune homme qui fouillait une fois de plus dans ses poches.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, inspira puis souffla une longue bouffée de fumé avant de fixer son regard sur le rouquin à ses cotés.

- Merci. Je m'appelle Naruto et toi ?

Il dégageait quelque chose d'amical et n'avait pas l'air farouche.

- Moi, c'est Gaara.

Et son téléphone portable choisi ce moment là pour sonner. Maudit soit-il ! Il fut soulager quand il vit que ce n'était qu'un message de son frère auquel il répondit vite de peur que son charmant blond n'en profite pour s'évaporer.

Naruto regardait faire ce dernier, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- On voit que tu as l'habitude du sms.

- Hum ?

- Tu tapes tellement vite que je me demande si tu sais ce que tu écris.

Il laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

- Oui, on peut dire que c'est l'habitude.

Il n'avait surtout pas envie de s'y éterniser, sur ce fichu message et il observait son téléphone d'un air accusateur, un petit objet s'y balançait gaiement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un pantin miniature, mon frère les fabriques, le bois, c'est sa passion.

- Il est magnifique, j'en avais déjà vu auparavant, comment s'appelle ton frère ?

Gaara laissa se dessiner sur ses lèvres un sourire en coin.

- Il s'appelle Kankuro…

- Ok, je vois.

Naruto s'appuya dos au mur, Il avait en face de lui le petit frère du créateur des célèbres jouets en bois qui faisaient fureur à travers le pays.

- Et toi que fais-tu dans la vie à part être le cadet d'un créateur si célèbre ?

- Je suis mannequin de cosplay pour certains mangas… Mais je te retourne la question, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, il tendit sa main droite vers une mèche de cheveux du roux face à lui.

- Je comprends mieux…

Il fit glisser un peu plus ses doigts dans la chevelure courte.

- Cette couleur vive et non conventionnelle…

Sa main glissa et ses doigts frôlèrent son front.

- Ce tatouage rouge.

Ses doigts glissèrent un peu plus bas, contournant ses yeux et attrapant le galbe de sa mâchoire.

- Ces yeux d'une couleur peu habituelle…

Gaara fut agréablement surpris quand son interlocuteur approcha si près son visage qu'il pouvait en sentir son odeur suave et presque toucher de ses lèvres celles qui lui faisaient face si effrontément. Naruto repris la parole, coupant le roux de ses réflexions.

- Je suis auteur… En fait, je suis celui qui a créé le personnage que tu incarne en ce moment même… Flatté que tu le représente aussi bien, il est mon favori… et je ne m'étais pas trompé sur ton compte quand je t'ai aperçu il y a quelques mois de cela…

Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours à quelques millimètre de la bouche du roux dans les yeux duquel une lueur venait de s'allumer.

- Alors c'était toi dans la voiture ? Je veux dire quand ce type m'a interpellé dans la rue pour me proposer de poser pour des mangas…

- Oui.

- Pourquoi donc toutes ces questions sur ma vie ?

- Parce que tu m'intéresses et qu'à part ton physique, je ne savais rien de toi, pas même ton prénom, la seule chose dont j'étais sûr était que tu serais parfait pour incarner ce personnage, je ne m'étais pas trompé…

- Mais tu sais, mes cheveux et mes yeux… C'est naturel.

Il passa un doigt sur la marque de son front qui s'effaça un peu.

- Il n'y a que ce tatouage qui soit factice. Je ne connaissais même pas ce livre avant.

- Et c'est ce qui fait ta particularité, l'authenticité de tes traits, je n'aurais voulu de personne d'autre pour ces photos.

Sur ces mots il passa furtivement le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres si tentante de Gaara qui était toujours coincé entre lui et le mur, et tout aussi rapidement, repris sa place à ses cotés.

- Ca te dirais de venir visiter mon atelier ?

Lui demandais-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le roux de plus en plus émoustillé, se lécha les lèvres dans un geste sensuel, un regard de convoitise sur le visage.

- Pourquoi-pas, après tout je pourrais en apprendre un peu plus.

Alors, Naruto, sans prononcer un mot de plus, pris la direction du parking. Voyant que Gaara n'avait pas bougé, il stoppa quelques mètres plus loin, tournant presque imperceptiblement la tête vers l'arrière.

- Tu viens ?

_

L'atelier de Naruto était plutôt grand malgré les papiers, stylos, crayons, planches à dessins et autres qui se mêlaient en un joyeux désordre un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Alors c'est ici que…

Gaara n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un choc survint à la base de son crâne, la douleur, puis, plus rien, le trou noir.

Le blond le pris dans ses bras finement musclés et le transporta vers une porte dans le fond, l'ouvrit d'un coup de hanche et déposa sa charge sur une table disposée au centre de la petite pièce faiblement éclairée.

Il alluma le plafonnier, une intense lumière emplie alors l'endroit, dévoilant d'immenses armoires entièrement vitrées. A l'intérieure on pouvait voir différents mannequins de cire qui représentaient chacun un personnage haut en couleurs, des personnages de manga sans doute, ils avaient l'air si… vivants...

Il ouvrit des tiroirs pleins d'ustensiles alors que d'autres contenaient diverses fioles au contenu étrange, puis retourna près du jeune endormi et murmura à son oreille, une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

- Tu seras le chef d'œuvre de ma collection, ma perle rare, pour toujours, soit en fier…

Voilà, c'est fini, tu y as cru jusqu'au bout hein ? x)

Ben non, pas de lemon xD

Quoi ? Comment ça, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça ?

Bon oki d'accord, j'avoue c'est pas dans mon style ^^'

Aller, on efface tout et on recommence ! :p

Enfin, juste la fin hein XD

_

L'atelier de Naruto était plutôt grand malgré les papiers, stylos, crayons, planches à dessins et autres qui se mêlaient en un joyeux désordre un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Alors c'est ici que tu écris ?

- Oui, c'est mon antre, mon jardin secret, personne d'autre que moi ne vient jamais ici.

- Pourquoi m'y avoir amener alors ?

Il se gratta l'arrière du crane frénétiquement affichant un air enfantin.

- Je ne sais pas trop, une pulsion sans doute. Dès que je t'ai vu j'ai senti que tu étais spécial, je me suis sentit tout de suite bien avec toi et j'ai eu envie de plus.

Le rouge montait aux joues de Gaara, s'harmonisant étrangement avec la couleur vive de ses cheveux.

- Spécial tu dis…

Et il tourna la tête, visiblement intéressé par la décoration de l'endroit, au mur se trouvaient affichés de grands posters, des personnages de mangas, cotoyants d'immenses photos de models en cosplay, certainement ceux de ses histoires. Cependant il y en avait un qui revenait plusieurs fois, celui qu'incarnait le plus souvent le roux, son personnage de prédilection. Le blond n'avait pas menti, il était apparemment celui de ses personnages qu'il préférait et s'empourpra un peu plus.

Perdu dans sa découverte des lieux, il n'avait pas vu Naruto se rapprocher de lui, c'est seulement lorsque celui-ci encercla sa taille de ses bras puissants qu'il s'en rendit compte, il se blottit alors, le dos contre son torse et pencha sa tête de coté, laissant accès à son cou.

Cou que l'autre s'empressa de parsemer de tendres baisers entrecoupés de légères sussions. Gaara frissonnait de plaisir tendis que les mains du jeune hauteur parcouraient lentement son ventre, passant sous le tissu de son t-shirt pour pouvoir caresser la peau se cachant dessous. Ce contact était si doux qu'il ferma les yeux dans un soupir de bien-être.

Le blond apposa ses lèvres sur le lobe de l'oreille de son rouquin et le mordilla avant de lui susurrer :

- As-tu déjà connu l'amour ?

Gaara ne bougea pas, mais ces yeux se froncèrent un peu, comme sous une intense réflexion, il n'avait jamais eu que des passades et de vagues histoires sans lendemains.

- Non, jamais.

- Crois-tu au coup de foudre ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Moi, oui, j'y crois, j'en suis la victime…

Le roux ne savait pas quoi dire, y avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire ?

Alors Naruto repris la parole.

- Veux-tu que je te fasse découvrir l'amour Gaara ?

Ses mains étaient ressorties de dessous le haut et attrapaient les épaules collées à lui pour les faire pivoter jusqu'à ce que le rouquin lui fit face et il plongea son regard dans le sien, moment intense durant lequel le jeune pris au dépourvu essayait de décrire ce que pouvait bien penser son vis-à-vis. Une sensation étrange s'empara alors de lui, un sentiment, inconnu jusque là, naissait en lui, alors il sut quoi répondre.

- Je crois que j'en ai un vague aperçu…

Il resserra ses bras autour du cou de son futur amant et l'embrassa passionnément. Naruto déposa alors ses deux mains sur ses fesses, les faisant un peu glisser jusqu'à ses cuisses et le souleva. Gaara, suivant le mouvement, enserra son bassin de ses jambes et se laissa emmener jusqu'à une porte située au fond de l'atelier. Le blond l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied sec, leurs lèvres ne s'étant pas quittées un seul instant, ils entrèrent ainsi dans la petite pièce où une lumière finement tamisée et rougeoyante les accueillie. C'est là que se reposait Naruto. L'endroit était chaleureux et douillet, et il n'y avait pour seul meuble qu'une table basse croulant sous les livres et un canapé pourpre dans lequel il déposa le jeune model.

A contre-cœur ce dernier sentit la bouche du blond quitter la sienne.

- Veux-tu apprendre ce qu'est l'amour ? Veux-tu l'apprendre avec moi ? Pour toujours ?…

Gaara se perdait dans le regard intense de Naruto, il était comme envoûté et la réponse lui parut alors claire et évidente.

- Oui, pour toujours…

Voilà, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin :p

Non, je ne la rechangerais pas une deuxième fois !

Na mais oh! u_u


End file.
